


Forevermore Yes

by LostParkMih



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostParkMih/pseuds/LostParkMih
Summary: Just a regular day in Delacour-Granger house.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	Forevermore Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fran_KT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran_KT/gifts).



> HAPPY B-DAY FRAN! That was a surprise, but you figure it out. Shame on you.   
> But I hope you enjoy!  
> Also, as usual, Dinobats did the amazing beta-reading work here, so thank you my dear!

The snowball hit the woman in the face, disintegrating and trickling into blonde hair, and dousing her with a slight chill. She dashed to the first bit of cover she could find, another snowball flying over her head as she moved. She needed to regroup, for she was on dangerous ground. The blonde looked around for some help, and spotted a flash of familiar brown hair. With an exchange of glances as asking for help, the other woman began to lob snowballs furiously over the shelter created by a muggle car. Forming a well-organized team, the two women started to gain ground, and the other two people were soon cornered. She then jumped on the bigger kid and her partner of snowball fighting held the other, she tackled the kid in the ground while laughing, and then rubbed snow on her head, giggling while her target struggled. The two others just looked at each other and laughed.

"Stop, maman! You already won!" She cried, laughing breathlessly.

"I was here under duress," The smaller kid announced. "Juliette made me." The serious tone made the older kid look curious, but the mischievous smile made the older one also jump quickly over the younger one, repeating the mother's actions on her. "Help me mommy!" 

"You got yourself into this situation on your own, Amelie," Hermione told the girl with a little chuckle, but with a movement of her hand, Juliette was hanging by her ankle in the air. "Let's go inside, yes?" She poked the belly of the girl who just giggled and squirmed in the air. With a simple spell, Hermione put the kid back on the floor and when they reached the access stairs of their home, Fleur performed a cleaning spell, removed the snow, and dried their damp clothes.

"I think some hot chocolate sounds like an excellent idea, don’t you all agree?" The two kids nodded, and scampered off to the kitchen. 

Hermione approached Fleur and kissed just below the woman's right ear. The veela sighed contentedly, and watched Hermione follow the children into the kitchen.

Fleur smiled, looking at her left hand where a wedding band was on her ring finger, and ran a fingertip over the Celtic knot. She loved that Hermione had designed the ring herself, with small inlaid blue diamond stones all over the unique knot. It didn't seem like they had experienced twelve years of marriage already, but every day with Hermione was full of partnership and joy. All their time together had generated two beautiful daughters. 

Juliette Granger Delacour was the eldest, with her glorious seven years, and the first daughter that Fleur brought into the world. Amelie Granger Delacour celebrated her fifth birthday just a few days ago, and was a small carbon copy of Hermione.

Most of her acquaintances doubted that Hermione would be able to maintain a relationship with such a demanding Fleur. In Bill's words, Fleur was “demanding, bossy, and high-maintenance,” but this proclamation proved unfounded. Hermione and Fleur began to spend time together after the blonde's divorce. The Weasleys were furious with Fleur for asking for a divorce in the first place, and this ended up isolating the young veela, since her entire family was in a veela clan in Europe, so she was basically alone in England. Hermione ended up reuniting with her again at Gringotts, and for some reason, asked Fleur out for coffee. Even the Gryffindor couldn’t explain why she felt the need to approach the blonde.

At first they maintained a good friendship, quickly becoming attuned to one another in a platonic way. Romantically it took a while, since Fleur had been hurt and was wary of opening her heart to other people, and Hermione was often socially blind to the point of not realizing fully the slow evolution of her relationship with the blonde.

So Hermione took a long time to realize her feelings, but the gentle and casual nature of her friendship with Fleur gave her the time to process her affections and experience a revelation. Harry, Hermione's best friend and essentially her brother, was massively supportive and functioned as the brunette’s go-to friendly ear when the bookworm acknowledged that her feelings for Fleur were of passion and dare she say, even love. 

She wanted to see Fleur all the time, to create memories and find ways to make the woman smile and feel loved. Feelings that she  _ thought _ were only platonic, until more than once Hermione found herself fantasizing about kissing and touching the French woman. After a very explicit sexual dream, the young woman made a list of pros and cons about whether she was in love with the blonde or not.

It took almost a year, a  _ long _ year where Harry was almost about to insert himself in the situation, just so Hermione could finally be happy. Then  _ finally _ , the brunette invited Fleur on a date. The blonde was uncertain, for she was not sure if it would be a good idea to blur the lines of friendship with Hermione, since she had recently found a safe place in the brunette, and a restructured friendship with Harry. She was scared, but Hermione had promised to keep things as they were if it didn't work out.

The date ended up being one of Fleur's best nights out. They had dinner, went to the muggle movie theater, talked comfortably as they always did, but always with that tiny flirtatious air. Even though Hermione was a bit socially awkward, she managed to make great efforts at flirting and even made the blonde blush. At the end of the night, Fleur was the person who chose to drop a light kiss against Hermione's lips.

For Fleur to fall in love with Hermione was simple. Frighteningly simple; the brunette with sweet words, a big heart, and an above average mind that fascinated her at every turn. But all the myriad of emotions that Fleur felt, including the lingering confusion about giving a chance to a potential new love, was ended when Hermione fought for her and all the other veela, by creating a magical law that suspended the need for "magical creatures with almost human intelligence” in having to register with the British Ministry. 

Late one evening, in the usual pub where Harry, Hermione and Fleur met, the young Gryffindor arrived extremely excited and happy about the new law. It was then instinctive for Feur, she just leaned over and kissed Hermione. Harry, who was in the midst of swallowing some french fries, choked. He knew the two of them had been going on small dates for a few weeks, but Fleur had always been discreet about how she felt about the brunette. Fleur eventually pulled away, feeling her cheeks warm and murmuring small thanks and congratulations on Hermione's achievement. Needless to say, it was that law that elected Hermione as Minister of Magic a few months later.

"Maman! Come on, your hot chocolate will get cold!" Juliette called from the kitchen door, looking at her mother knowingly. "Mum is waiting for you!" Juliette said in exaggeration, and Fleur smiled and rolled her eyes. She then approached her older daughter, noting that Juliette was already quite tall for her age. The older veela kissed her daughter's forehead and entered the kitchen.

"Hey, was I waiting for you," Hermione spoke, laughing lightly and licking at her chocolate mustache. Hermione's eyes suddenly widened when the veela dropped to one knee on the floor and pulled out a small velvet box.

"Hermione Delacour-Granger, would you do me the honor of marrying me again?"

“Oh, yes! For you is forever yes!” Hermione exclaimed, and leaned over to kiss Fleur's lips, while Amelie and Juliette cheered in glee around their two mothers.


End file.
